Sister Of Seven
by DreamerzLove
Summary: Raised as a mercenary, the younger sister of seven.. How can she overcome her brothers to find the one demon that would fight for her?
1. Chapter 1

Bankotsu, a lean-muscled young man due to the years of training and the need to protect, stood gazing out across his land. Running his fingers over his forehead lightly touching the mark upon his skin, a demonic mark. His raven black bangs framed the purple four-pointed star that stood out against his tan skin giving the impression of a demon himself, even if he was truly a human. He was a man among men. His eyes could steal your very soul, such a dark cobalt they were.

His 'Companion' rested beside him. The massive size of his halberd showing his strength to all of those that would dare lay their eyes on him. His Banryū was indeed a weapon to be weary of. His demonic power seemingly radiated from the blade of such a sword.

His clothes billowed in the wind. The white of his hakamas and haori shining brightly in the mid-day sun. He had forgone his armor in favor of the occasion of the day.

For indeed, was today a special day for him. Today 'she' returned to him.. The only woman to have ever held his heart in such a manner.

His Kagome...

...

Kagome was excited. Today she was to finish her training and return to where she truly belonged.

Her raven black hair was braided behind her, the tip of the braid gently swayed with her walking, often rubbing the back of her knees. She was dressed in a fashion that was not widely accepted, yet the dress was what she loved. A pair of tight black shorts hugged to her rear, cut off just below her posturer. The shorts were accompanied with a sky blue shirt that ended a little bit above her belly button, showing ample bits of her well toned and tanned flesh. The cut of her shirt was rather low, allowing the amble amount of her breasts free for any passer by. The length of the sleeves reached her wrists yet billowed out around them, allowing Kagome to hide her many weapons.

Her sky blue shirt only amplified the impact of her eyes. A dark blue that would pull you in and never allow you to leave. Just above her eyes, on the tip top of her raven hair, two twitching appendages could easily be made out in all their silver splendor, puppy ears. The mark that showed the world that she, Kagome, was a hanyou. A purple four pointed star, so very small, yet easily identified laid on the side of left ear.

She was a mercenary in both looks and attitudes as she began her travels to the one man she put above all others.

The one man that ruled her heart.

Her Bankotsu...

Her older brother...


	2. Chapter 2

_Their First Meeting_

The journey to her brother would take a good part of the day, longer if she decides to go on foot instead of the air. Kagome had decided that jumping from tree to tree was the most efficient way of travel for the day.

...

She had entered into dangerous lands, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Allowing herself to drop from the tree on which she stood, she inhaled. Allowing her demonic senses to help her read the land, in a sense, she sorted the scents that she had collected.

'ALPHA!'

The one scent screamed for the young inu hanyou to roll over and submit to the higher power, though the need to submit battled with the will of the mercenary she had become. No one was able to tame her, no one but her beloved brother.

Attempting to hide her scent and make not a sound, Kagome travelled on foot. Up in the trees her scent would have been passed for miles across the land, more so than it had already been. Perhaps if she played it safe, the scent of the male she sensed would not come find her. Even though she was a mercenary, her instincts were hard to block out.

...

Sesshōmaru stood tall upon the tree, as he overlooked his territory. There was something in the air tonight, a for telling perhaps? A stranger had entered his lands, though not uncommon, the power in the scent set the inu youkai on edge. He would be forced to investigate.

...

Kagome stilled. The one that owned this land had come, she could sense him.

He appeared. Kagome took in the sight of him. A full blooded inu. She gulped. Though the demon before her looked frail, he was anything but. Tall and slender, the demons pale skin appeared to glisten within the sun. Waist length hair signified his power.

Though she knew very little about her inu heritage, she did know that the level of an Inu's power laid within the length of ones hair. The stronger- the longer.

The demons honey colored eyes centered on her and the urge to flee was immediate. She wasn't a fool though, to flee from a predator was to incite the 'hunt', something she herself,often participated in with her prey. The crescent moon upon his forehead gave to her his lineage.

The blast of youkai he sent to her caused her animalistic instincts to kick in.

Before she could fight the urge, she was on her knees in front of him, baring her neck in submission.


	3. Chapter 3

"A Half breed.." Kagome flinched at the obvious disdain in his voice, attempting to fight against the urge to stay submitted. "My land is not one for one such as you. I should kill you."

As soon as the word 'kill' was out of his mouth, Kagome was able to over throw her natural reaction to the higher level male. Jumping out of his striking range, yet not far enough away to issue the 'hunt', Kagome eyed him warily.

"I am not but passing. I will be gone in less than a few hours." Kagome inclined her head towards the direction she was heading, the ears on top of her head twitching nervously.

"Where do you head hanyou," Sesshoumaru asked, commanded to know.

"Back to my family." Kagome answered honestly, "In the land to the south." Sesshoumaru lifted one of his elegantly sculped brows.

"You are an Inu hanyou, there are no inu's to the south. The south belongs to the Panthers, they do not tolerate our kind."

"No, the panthers no longer rule the south, my brother and I destroyed their defenses three years ago. It was a glorious battle." Kagome's eyes connected with his, the pride of her battle shining brightly within their depths.

"This brother... is he a hanyou as well?" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what it was, perhaps it was the smell of power in her scent, the way she fought against what was simply instinct for most hanyou, or perhaps the way her eyes lit up as she talked about her past battle, but he found himself wanting to know more about the female that had trespassed upon his land.

"No, my brother is fully human."

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru was, dare he say it, interested by the little slip of a hanyou. Besides the fact that female inus were extremely rare, a half blooded one was even more so. Naturally by nature, female inus were vicious cold-hearted creatures who cared only for their young, and most not even then. The females of his species believed in the breeder before the bred.

Often if the pups were in danger, the female would flee and leave them if the attacker was stronger.

But even though Hanyou, the females of the half breed inus were more .. maternal towards the pups they raised, defending them till they themselves died.

Often full blooded males looked past the human blood of a female inu hanyou and mated them, for how they raised their young.

Whilst the large male demon was deep within his thoughts, Kagome fled. If she pushed her legs to the limit, she would reach the border between the lands before he noticed her absence.


End file.
